Ellie
Ellie is the protagonist and one of playable characters in Monster Tale. She is transported to the monsters' world when she discovers the Band, a magical ancient artifact that unlocks the secrets of the land and the owner's true potential. Soon after she arrives in the world of monsters, she discovers Chomp's egg, which hatches as she tries to leave. Ellie decides that it'd be too dangerous to leave the baby Chomp alone, so she lets him follow. Ellie later learns from Jinx that the monsters have been enslaved by the Kid Kings. After hearing this, Ellie decides to help free the monsters, reunite Chomp with his mother, and find a way to return home. Appearance Ellie is a young girl with short, sea blue hair and bright green eyes. She has two orange hair clips, one on either side of her head, as shown by her sprite and official artwork. She wears a plain white dress that stops at her knees, with straps that just barely cover her shoulders. She wears blue boots that match her hair, carries around a brown shoulder bag, and wears the Band around her wrist. The Band is red-orange and somewhat thick, covering her entire wrist. Role Ellie plays as the main protagonist in the game, getting multiple skills, reuniting Chomp with his mother, fighting and defeating the Kid Kings, and overthrowing Priscilla to free the enslaved monsters. The game starts with Ellie waking up in the middle of the night due to a loud noise. She goes outside to investigate, finding the Band in the woods. Suddenly, she is transported into the Monster World, where she discovers a Rune Statue and Chomp's egg. As she tries to leave, Chomp's egg hatches, and the baby monster follows her as she tries to leave. Deciding that it would be dangerous for her to leave Chomp alone, she lets him follow her throughout her journey. For more information on Ellie's role in the story, please visit the Plot page. Personality Ellie is a confident and brave young girl, and is not afraid to fight for what she believes in. She is adventurous and somewhat curious, and is very friendly. Ellie also appears to be pretty convincing, since she changed the minds of Meade, Deanu, Zoe, and Ethan. She is forgiving, which she shows by not holding grudges against the Kid Kings, although they were the main antagonists. Besides Priscilla, who didn't change her ways, Ellie helped and forgave the other Kid Kings, and was thankful for their help in freeing the monsters. She's selfless, risking her life to save monsters that she's never met, and to help a baby creature she had no responsibility for. Ellie is overall lovable, optimistic, and easy to get along with. Skills Ellie has 16 different skills that she obtains throughout the game. These are collected and help her progress to the next area. Quotes "Woah, what is this place?" "How about if I call you Chomp?" "Maybe if you treated Krubble as your equal, you would make a better team." "We have to stop her." "Thank you so much for helping us!" "It's over, Priscilla!" "Oh, I'm no hero! I just did what I had to." Category:Human Category:Characters